Ryuu Visits the Academy - 8/23/16
Participants Ryuu Title: Ryuu Visits the Academy IlRyuu: *Ryuu left the home that housed himself, Kazuko and Kazuki, closing the door behind him and locking the door with his key. After locking the door, he gave the door a small tug on the door to make sure it was locked, which it was. It was early in the morning and he hadn’t seen his teammates walking around the house, so he figured that the two of them were still asleep. Ryuu turned around to see the rain falling as it always did in Amegakure, but he also picked up on a nice breeze that seemed to be accompanying the rain. Ryuu was wearing a dark blue tank top underneath his dark blue hoodie with a black hood, which was something he enjoyed wearing given where he lived; he was also wearing a rebreather. Ryuu was also wearing his normal dark blue pants with his black ninja sandals on as well. His Dragon’s Fang was still resting inside of its sheath on his hip as Ryuu adjusted his black fingerless gloves until they felt more secure before he reached down and zipped up his hoodie and pulled the black hood over his hair, hiding most of the orange color from his hair from view of others. After doing so, he began to walk to Amegakure to go towards the Mission Board; he hadn’t been able to do a Chunin rank mission since he was promoted, so he decided to test out the waters, so to speak.* IlRyuu: *As he walked towards his destination, he recalled the Exams; somehow he’d won the whole thing without ever fighting another shinboi. He wasn’t sure if Unaru and his pups were okay or if he was going to have a grudge held over him for that, but he hoped that they were all okay and there was no bad blood. He smiled slightly underneath his rebreather as he was glad all of his team had gotten to the rank of Chunin, though the three of them hadn’t been able to talk about it since the Exams actually happened, but he didn’t mind. His mind lingered on what their Sensei thought of their performance and their rank promotion; none of them had seen them since their last meet-up, so he didn’t know how he took it. Ryuu looked over at a vendor’s cart before he stopped there to buy some rolls for breakfast; he didn’t realize he was hungry until the aroma of food hit his nostrils. After waiting for a few moments and paying for his food, Ryuu pulled down his rebreather to hang around his neck and began to eat a roll, holding the bag containing them in his right hand and the one he was currently eating in the other hand as he approached the Mission Board.* IlRyuu: *As he looked over some of the missions he could do, one caught his eye as he put the roll he was eating in his left hand that he was holding the bag with the rest of his food in as he pulled the mission down and began reading over it. It was a mission asking for a shinobi to go visit the Academy to go and speak to some of the younger ninjas in training. Ryuu smirked slightly at the mission and decided to pick that one out for his mission; it seemed fun to Ryuu. He placed the mission paper into his hoodie pocket, grabbing his half-eaten roll with his right hand once more and began to walk towards the Academy, finishing off his roll. It seemed so long ago that he had been in the Academy, but he figured that’s what happened after you left the Academy and became a ninja. It didn’t take him too long before he reached the Academy and put the bag of food in his free hoodie pocket before he pulled up his rebreather to cover his mouth once more and entered the Academy doors. He walked through the hallway of the Academy before walking up towards a door, hearing a muffled voice coming from inside of it before he hesitantly knocked on the door. After he knocked he heard the voice coming from inside say ‘come in’, making Ryuu open the door before being greeted by numerous eyes gazing at him as well as the Sensei’s eyes. She looked at him curiously before speaking to him.* Sensei: “Do you need something?” *Ryuu entered the room before speaking to her, trying to avoid the stares he was getting from the students in the classroom.* Ryuu: “Uh, yeah, I’m here for the mission that asked someone to come and speak.” *After hearing his response, the Sensei smiled and spoke again.* Sensei: “Oh, wonderful; someone finally answered that one.” *She paused for a moment before she turned to her class.* Sensei: “Alright class, we have someone who is going to be talking for us today, so be respectful and listen to him.”*She looked at Ryuu, probably to introduce himself before Ryuu turned and spoke to the class.* Ryuu: “Hi everyone, my name is Ryuu and I am a Chunin.” IlRyuu: *After his introduction, some ninja’s expression went from confused to excited before Ryuu spoke to them again.* Ryuu: “Are there any questions anyone has to ask me?” *As soon as the question left his lips, numerous hands shot up in the air, making Ryuu smirk at the response before he pointed towards a young boy in the front row.* Boy: “What’s it like being a ninja?” *Ryuu blinked at his question before opening his mouth to respond.* Ryuu: “Being a ninja is hard work, but it can be fun. You get to meet other shinobi in the Village and do missions with them; it can be a lot of fun. But, you also have to remember that being a shinobi isn’t all fun and games, so don’t expect it to be always like that.” *Ryuu made sure his explanation wasn’t too long and drawn-out, but he didn’t also want to give them the illusion that being a ninja was easy. Yes, in his time, he’d had a lot of fun already with Kazuki and Kazuko in their free time, but like the missions and the Exams he’d done, there was always seriousness in the life of a ninja as well. Ryuu heard the Sensei clear her throat slightly before he turned to look at her; she was looking upwards at the hood covering his hair before Ryuu lowered his hood down to reveal his orange hair; he heard some of the ninja gasp at the hair color, something he always wondered why people did. Ryuu saw another hand raised before he called on a boy in the back.* Boy 2: “Did something happen to your head that made your hair that color?” *After the question was asked, he heard a few collective chuckles go through the room, but Ryuu just smiled underneath his rebreather. Before the Sensei could scold him, and from the look Ryuu saw, she was going to for sure, he spoke up.* Ryuu: “Nope, this is my natural hair color; it’s been this color since I could remember.” *Ryuu pointed at a small girl who had her hand raised in the air before she spoke to him.* Girl: “Can you maybe show us a technique?” *Ryuu heard several murmurs of agreement throughout the classroom before Ryuu turned to face the Sensei.* Ryuu: “What technique are they learning right now?” *The Sensei merely looked at Ryuu and replied.* Sensei: “Right now, the Clone Technique.” *Ryuu turned his head back towards the classroom before he brought his hands up to form the seal of the Ram, then followed by the seal of the Snake and finished with the seal of the Tiger as he used the Clone Technique, causing a replica of Ryuu to appear next to him. He heard some of the kids in the room awe at how simple he’d made it seem; to be fair, he would’ve probably reacted the same way when he was in the Academy.* IlRyuu: *The Sensei spoke shortly after his clone was made, looking at a young girl at her desk.* Sensei: “Aiko, why don’t you come down here and see if you can imitate Ryuu? I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help you with it.” *The girl looked shocked that she was called out before looking nervously at her classmates and getting up from her seat to go to the front of the class to join Ryuu. Ryuu’s brows furrowed together for a moment in confusion and in hoping to find why she called out the young girl, he looked at the Sensei before seeing she whispered to where only he could hear her.* Sensei: “She needs help with it, she can’t get the hang of it.” *He nodded slightly at the Sensei; so that was the reasoning. He slightly wondered what she needed help with, but didn’t judge her given that he had some problems with a few of the starter moves at first like every learning ninja did at first.* IlRyuu: *Ryuu looked back at the female as she stood next to him before Ryuu made his clone disappear before moving to the side for the girl known as Aiko so she could have some room. She looked at her Sensei and then back at Ryuu before she quickly formed three hand seals, but unfortunately, Ryuu caught the hand-seals she was doing were wrong and they were clumsy; he figured she was nervous from having to do this in front of him and her class. She waited for a clone to appear next to her, only for nothing to happen and for a snicker to be heard in the room. Ryuu saw Aiko almost walk off from the embarrassment, but Ryuu quickly stood next to her.* Ryuu: “Hey, don’t sweat it; it’ll come to ya. Alright, so what I see is that you’re doing your hand-seals a little panicky and you’re doing the wrong ones. So, what I want you to do is watch my hands and repeat after me, okay?” *Ryuu moved a bit away from her so she’d have room again, though she looked hesitant to try again. Once she took her stance, Ryuu put his hands in the seal of the Ram once again, looking at her to make sure she was doing the correct hand seal, which she was. The next seal he formed was the Snake, which she copied perfectly, but before he made the final hand-seal, he spoke to her as he saw her looking as though she was putting pressure on herself.* Ryuu: “Hey, remember to breathe. Don’t worry; you just started learning this, so don’t worry if you mess up a few times. Just stay calm and focus and you’ll be fine.” *After speaking Ryuu showed her the final hand-seal which was Tiger, which she mimicked perfectly and the both of them made an identical clone of themselves. After they both made their own clones, Aiko smiled and the classroom clapped for her as Ryuu just smirked underneath his rebreather.* Ryuu: “See? Wasn’t that bad, just remember to keep calm and make sure you remember the hand-seals for it.” *Aiko smiled at him and cancelled her hold on the Jutsu, making her clone disappear and making Ryuu get rid of his clone too.* IlRyuu: *After seeing that no one else had any more questions, and Ryuu wanted to give the teacher back her class so she could keep teaching them, Ryuu said goodbye to the Sensei and to the classroom and made his way out of the Academy. The mission was more fun than he had first anticipated; he didn’t expect to help teach someone a Jutsu, but he didn’t mind it at all. Before he left the room, he noticed that some of the younger ninja in training looked ready to keep learning; whether he inspired that reaction or not, he didn’t know, but he was almost sure he did. Heck, when he first walked in the classroom, he was pretty sure that some people looked bored before the confusion of why he was there set in. ‘Didn’t do too bad for my first Chunin rank mission.’ Ryuu thought as he stepped outside of the Academy, he reached into his pocket to take another roll out of the bag. He pulled down his rebreather to hang around his neck once more before as he began eating the roll before pulling the black hood of his hoodie back over his head, covering his hair once more before he made his way to go turn in his mission and then to head back home afterwards.* End Results: Ryuu went to the Academy and helped a student with the Clone Technique